Pelo suelto
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: Un pequeño momento en la vida de un Viktor adolescente. Feliz cumpleaños Viktor!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, el título pertenece a la canción de Gloria Trevi.

 **Nota:** Esta historia esta desarrollada en la época adolescente de Viktor, el inicio es una introducción-recuerdo de Viktor.

 ** _Pelo suelto._**

 **.**

 _Desde siempre la gente había elogiado la particular belleza de Viktor, su madre contaba incansablemente el cómo al tan solo ser un bebito de meses causaba furor por el indescifrable color de su iris y la piel porcelana de su rostro. Inclusive llego a ser niño de comercial en su país._

 _Pero si había algo que Viktor había adorado de sí mismo en el momento que lo fue… su cabello, recuerda lo extraño que fue para el caer en cuenta de lo raro que era y bonito que era, también recuerda con exactitud como en la escuela primaria los chicos (y algunas chicas) hacían chistes sobre el color platinado de su cabellera; usaban apodos despectivos contra su cabellera albina y como esta le daba un aire delicado a las facciones de su rostro._

 _Por ese entonces, cansado de los constantes burlas y aun amando su manto plateado, deicidio mutilar la cabellera que colgaba por un poco debajo de sus hombros. Esa tarde al llegar su madre, la recibió con los ojos irritados y la carita roja mientras en su puño cerrado cargaba unos mechones de lo que antes había sido su más grande tesoro (según su mente infantil)._

 _Su madre lo abrazo y prometió llevarlo al peluquero en cuanto se calmara y explicara el motivo por el cual había hecho tal cosa. Es día su madre le compro un helado después de salir del local donde le habían dado un corte de cabello decente._

 _Secretamente se disculpó con los pobres mechones maltratados, y se había prometido no hacerse nuevamente eso. No sentirse avergonzado por los que otros pudiesen decir. No negarse lo que verdaderamente amaba._

* * *

 ** _15 de diciembre 2004- San Petersburgo, Rusia._**

Después de ese incidente ocurrido en la infancia, Nikiforov jamás quiso saber más sobre las críticas a su aspecto físico. También se hizo enemigo jurado de las tijeras y de las cabelleras que le llegaran por sobre los hombros. No hubo grandes cortes a lo largo de su desarrollo y entrada a la pubertad.

Y aunque Viktor sabia de su belleza desde el comienzo de su vida, con quince años a la vuelta de la esquina (literalmente), se había convertido en un adolescente envidiable. No solo físicamente, sino que también era una creciente estrella del patinaje artístico profesional; los encabezados en reportajes del deporte destacaban su nombre y siempre le daban halagos por la energía y elegancia de sus presentaciones. Su puntajes eran demasiado buenos para alguien de su edad, aun si Yakov decía que debía entrenar más el sabia lo bueno que estaba siendo.

Siempre de aspecto delicado y jugando con su imagen andrógina. Le encantaban los atuendos brillantes y lo bien que resaltaba su larga cabellera de plata. No podía pedir más ¿verdad? Era apuesto, tenía dinero y su estilo resultaba único.

En realidad si, siempre podía pedir más. Así lo sintió cuando todo había empezado en la semana de su cumpleaños. Un pensamiento se había clavado en su mente y no le dejaba descansar durante sus entrenamientos, en realidad todo el día no podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos centrales.

Como un ruso tradicionalista el día de su nacimiento pasaba como cualquier otro, aun si era una figura pública en su país natal era algo normal que fuera un día… común. Sin duda fue algo emocionante el hecho de que se programara una exhibición de patinaje para la fecha exacta de su cumpleaños. Tal vez no era lo más genial que podía pasarle a un adolescente, pero él amaba el hielo y que el público luciera asombrado por su actuación. Seguramente recibiría muchas flores y peluches al finalizar la presentación.

Más, sin embargo, la espina que tanto le había fastidiado se clavó justamente cuando discutían el vestuario que usaría para su improvisación; dado que era solo una presentación por exhibición podría crear una coreografía sencilla pero elegante dando tintes alusivos a la época decembrina.

Su vestuario tendría que ser sencillo al igual que su coreografía, pantaloncillo negro y un enterizo rojo vino con aplicaciones en plata. Su cabellera estaría como de costumbre recogida en una coleta alta… ese era el plan que Yakov le había planteado al comienzo de semana, justo antes de que su vestuario estuviera por completo listo y tomaran fotografías conmemorativas para entregar a los asistentes de la presentación.

Todo iba bien hasta que pidió un pequeño cambio, y podría apostar a que nada significativo para nadie; quería llevar el cabello suelto por primera vez en una presentación. Puesto que la coreografía no incluía saltos muy arriesgados no habría gran problema de enredos y caídas vergonzosas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Yakov sin miramiento alguno denegó su petición, no le dio momento siquiera para negociar por ser su cumpleaños. Fue un rotundo no.

–No Vitya, será en otra ocasión– Fue lo último que dijo el hombre dando por terminada la conversación.

En un comienzo lo dejo pasar, era lunes cuando solo planteo la idea de forma inocente y vaga; estaba seguro de que en el transcurso de los días la molestia de recibir un negativa se esfumaría junto con sus esperanzas de llevar el pelo con un look diferente al de sus otras presentaciones. El día miércoles estaba por iniciar el berrinche de la historia. A tan solo cinco días se iban a tomar las fotos oficiales, su traje ya había sido entregado y el llamado era temprano para finalizar a más tardar pasado del medio día.

Cuando llego a la locación donde se tomarían las fotos, se lanzó cual vaca en un aterciopelado sillón rojo y se dedicó a jugar en la _game boy_ advance que portaba con él. Su interior rugía por salir de ahí y negarse a qué le sacaran las fotos si no aprobaban su petición. No era como si le estuviese disparando a un hombre y pidiese ser absuelto de su crimen.

Por unos minutos se imaginó saliendo de ahí como la diva del patinaje que era, con su traje en la maleta deportiva y jugar un rato más en casa o igual navegar en MySpace mientras se acurrucaba a su perro. Sí, no sonaba nada mal mandar al diablo la estúpida presentación y a toda la federación de patinaje junto a su entrenador…

Lástima que todo aquello quedo en su imaginación. En esas fotos se le veía los cabellos totalmente recogidos y una de las sonrisas más falsas que había dedicado a lo largo de su carrera.

 **.**

Y ahora estaba ahí, con el traje ajustándose a su cuerpo y unos pequeños nervios haciéndole temblar, detrás de la pequeña muralla que dividía el hielo de la zona donde estaban los demás competidores y entrenadores.

Yakov discutía a lo lejos con gente de lo que podía asegurar era prensa. Mientras tanto aprovechó para esconderse de todos en la entrada a las gradas detrás de ellos. Por primera vez desde que competía no se sentí extasiado por la felicidad, no se moría por salir a recibir aplausos y que la gente le lanzara rosas de colores hermosos o peluches esponjosos.

Fue la primera vez en años que se sintió como en su infancia, era como estar en la escuela y volver a sentirse intimidado por su aspecto, por las críticas su peinado y ser prohibido a ser como deseaba.

 _Viktor Nikiforov presentará…_

Ese era su primer llamado para ir al centro y tomar la posición inicial. Con los ánimos por los suelos, salió de su refugio en las escalerillas y camino rápido al campo de visión de su entrenador, lo último que quería era escuchar sus reclamos por demorarse en entrar al rink.

Yakov levanto el pulgar y se acercó para ayudar a su pupilo en su entrada, tendría que sostener los protectores de navajas y llevar consigo los pañuelos por si se ocupan.

Las chicas gritaban en las gradas y Yakov extendía las manos para tomar sus protectores. La liga de su coleta no estaba tan apretada como normalmente suele sujetarla. Interesante.

–Viktor, cuídate de tus rotaciones, no dejes la pierna izquierda suelta…

Se acercó a su entrenador y beso la mejilla del hombre mayor como acto de despedida. Sin duda Yakov iba a querer colgarlo del palo más alto.

–Yakov, voy a atraer el pelo suelto y no me importa si me sancionan. –

Agradeció a todos sus productos para el cabello que solía usar día tras día. Cuando tiro de la liga las hebras cayeron lacias contra su espalda, un tanto desordenadas del nacimiento pero eso lo arreglo una vez que emprendió escape al centro de la pista.

La audiencia grito eufórica de ver al ídolo del momento como nunca antes dentro de la pista. Viktor tomo su posición de inicio cuando las luces se atenuaron. Por fin pudo respirar en paz cuando la música comenzó a sonar y con ella su cuerpo se movió dando comienzo a su espectáculo.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños Vitya"_ fue lo que pensó.

Los blogs del deporte y revistas del medio no se contuvieron al hablar sobre la calidad de presentación y el inusual aspecto para un competidor masculino.

* * *

 _ **No se chicas, sinceramente yo siento que Viktor era reprimido en cierta forma porque después de analizar las fotos oficiales donde sale joven y en alguna competición me di cuenta de que en todas sale con una coleta; yo sé que es por seguridad para que no obstruya su visión a la hora de patinar but… no me pude evitar hacer una teoría donde se le prohíbe soltar su cabello por todo aquello de la discriminación y así.**_

 _ **Esto lo escribí porque ya que va a ser el cumpleaños del nalgas de oro y quería obsequiarle un relato (todo meco pero whatever v:).**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutaran aunque sea un poco xd. Deja tu nike y comenta para que no me muera de frio.**_

 _ **Saludos y felices fiestas!**_


End file.
